ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Bane
Bane was the friend and protector of Talia Al'Ghul and the field commander of the The Ten Rings. He was potent in both strategy and physical combat. He defeated the Batman in combat and manipulated the citizens of Gotham City with skilled oratory until Batman's recovery and return. He displayed his personality predominantly through expressions in his eyes. Bane's physical appearance was defined by his mask, which inhibited the excruciating pain that agonized his body to bearable levels. History Bane was reportedly born and raised in the Pit, a hellish prison located within a Middle Eastern country. He came to regard the prison as a home, a place where he learned "the truth about despair." Bane vaguely claimed to have been "born in darkness" and molded by it and that he didn't "see the light" until he was an adult. At some point, he took an interest in the wellbeing of a young female prisoner named Talia, the daughter of another female prisoner and a mercenary, and he protected her when several of the inmates attacked and killed Talia's mother. He became her friend and later helped her escape from the Pit. However, this selfless action resulted in the prisoners' exacting revenge by torturing and beating him to the point that his face was mutilated and wrapped up in bandages after the doctor did what he could to save him but the doctor's fumbling attempts to repair the damage left Bane in constant agony. : "Goodbye..." : ―Bane bidding farewell to Talia after aiding her escape from the Pit.src Bane was eventually rescued by Talia's father, the mercenary that became Ra's al Ghul, and the League of Shadows when Talia informed her father of what happened. Bane and Talia were taken in by The Ten Rings Tibet Legion and trained; however, Bane was excommunicated for reminding Ra's of his own failure to protect his wife and for Bane's interest in Talia; Alfred interpreted the rumor of Bane's expulsion from his sources that Bane was expelled for being too extreme for the organization. Bane also wore a mask that pumped gas into his system to alleviate the pain from his injury within the prison. However, he ended up rejoining the League of Shadows after Ra's died and Talia inherited her father's organization and forgave him for ousting Bane. Bane was also responsible for a coup in West Africa which brought John Daggett exclusive access to the resources there, which brought his company into prominence and led to Bane attracting the attention of the Central Intelligence Agency. Their working relationship was later exploited to bring Bane and other League mercenaries to Gotham City. Powers and Abilities Abilities Bane is shown to be a capable close range fighter in the Pit before being trained by the League of Shadows. During his fights with Batman, his abilities honed over the years are shown. He uses his brute strength and ferocity to gain an advantage over his opponents. He can snap necks and crush windpipes with ease. He can think and act quickly in the moment for whatever the situation may require. Bane also has a mask that administers anesthetic gas through tubes into his body which holds the pain from physical injury at bay. However, the mask is also a weakness if it's damaged as the pain is unleashed. Category:Articles with no sense Category:Candidates for Deletion Category:Candidates for deletion